Just Let Me
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: All of Kakuzu's past partners have died by his own hands before he was stuck with Hidan, all except one. Rated MA: steamy lemon/sex, oneshot


**I started this story WAY back and decided to finally finish it lol**

It was dark in the dismal office, the ginger rubbing his temples in aggravation after all that's happened thus far.

"What's wrong Pein?"

The man sighed, "These new recruits are a hassle indeed Konan, it's difficult to determine who to pair up with whom." Said woman smirked a tad with a nod, "I agree, but it can't be helped we'll just have to make do."

Interlacing his fingers he mused, "Yes, but it's the newest member that concerns me the most." "Mika?" "Yes, I don't see anyone in the organization so far she's compatible with in abilities. She's unreadable sometimes."

Konan sat next to her partner with a tiny smile, "I know she doesn't seem trustworthy, but I can assure you she's not demented or a heartless killer. She's naturally a kind person and isn't hiding anything. Tobi and Itachi would've already noticed."

"True, nothing gets pass them but it's strange that she's a traitor to her village none the less." "Yes, but be that as it may let's just keep trying to find her a partner."

"We only have two choices left so our options are limited."

*The woman yawned and continued to sharpen her kunai in boredom, already packed and ready to get on the road with whoever she was to be partnered up with…again.

"I wish they'd hurry up already, it can't be that hard to find me a partner."

Just like that someone knocked and entered to see that snake, "Pein sent me to inform you on your temporary partner Mika~"

Narrowing her sapphire orbs she calmly mocked, "It's not you?" A wicked gleam shone in Orochimaru's evil yellow eyes as he mused, "Unfortunately not yet my dear."

"I see….then who is it?" "You're to meet him outside the base now." "Alright."

Mika kept her guard up the entire time the snake was here before putting her cloak on. Of all the members she's seen thus far, Orochimaru was the last one she'd be paired up with. He was NOT trustworthy in the least and made her skin crawl from the way he looked at her like a fresh piece of meat to toy with, which he would from what she was told about him.

She didn't have a kekkei genkai, but had two chakra natures. Ice and steel was an unusual combination but it worked none the less with combinations she came up with. Something Orochimaru might try to steal so being safe and smart, not to mention keeping her distance was important.

Upon reaching outside she hoped it wasn't that snake or the newest member aside from herself…..Hidan. Man that guy was a handful and nuts, but he was funny in a way too. He was still being somewhat _tamed_ so he wasn't to be paired up with anyone at all yet so that was good.

She arched a brow when she saw her temp partner this time.

* * *

 _Kakuzu? I thought they didn't want to risk me being partnered with him?_

Pein glanced at both of them, "Your mission is to catch a bounty worth twenty million, his name is Achico from the land of clouds; a lighting user and rogue so you know what to do Kakuzu AND what I told you not to do."

The brute just grunted, "Right." With that he turned to leave as Mika trotted to keep up with his long strides.

The two were so unsuited to each other in personalities. It had already been a day and she could tell he was a grumpy miser with a short killing fuse. She tried making small talk with him but he just remained silent until they camped out.

That first cold night as she tried to stay bundled up and keep her teeth from chattering she couldn't help but wonder.

 _We're off to a great start I can see. He doesn't talk and seems to be avoiding me on purpose…why? I've been partnered up with practically everyone in the organization and nothing yet. I get along with them personally well enough so what's the problem?_

 _Itachi is quiet but polite, his skills are amazing but fire and genjutsu doesn't go well with my ice and steel. Deidara was moody and always boasting about art, his earth style and mine didn't work at all and neither did the impatient Sasori._

 _Tobi….well….was creepy in a way. I like the boy fine and he was a pleasant person to talk to but he was hiding a dark side; I'm not an idiot. Skills it was the same problem though._

 _Zetsu was just interesting, the white half was so friendly towards me but the darker just kept thinking I was being two-faced like most female criminals. I'm not but that's the impression I get from the men sadly. Plus, he seems to do a lot of solo missions anyway._

 _I think Konan and I would've done great together if she wasn't already partnered up with Pein. Kisame was a bit intimidating with his jokes about killing but overall not a bad guy, our ice and water worked out well though so out of everyone so far Kisame seemed to be more ideal for me._

 _Right now, I guess they partnered me up with Kakuzu because he kept killing all his past partners they'd found. Maybe they just want me dead since I'm so complicated….nah, he's just stubborn and moody like most men._

She glanced at him and smirked. _I wonder what he looks like under that mask. It's been bugging me ever since I first saw him. I hope to find out soon._

* * *

Yawning she tried to go to sleep, but once again none for her due to the cold.

*By next morning Kakuzu was actually talking to her, but mostly out of complaint. "Will you stop yawning, it's tiresome."

Another yawn emerged and she murmured, "Sorry, didn't sleep again." He arched a brow and observed the bluish circles under her eyes, judging from the look of them she hasn't slept well for a while.

"Can you even sleep?" Mika smirked, "I can, but not in this cold weather outside. Which every mission I go on I HAVE to sleep outside because of my temp partners."

"Don't blame me for your quandary unless you want me to _put_ you to sleep to ease your suffering." Giggling she mused, "You're such a grumpy guy Kakuzu and you at least have gotten sleep unlike me. What's your excuse?"

His arm slammed backwards and the woman just grabbed his wrist in an iron steel grip, both shinobi hardened their arms and really got the woman's interest.

"I didn't know we had a similar ability, that's good to know." "Hmph." The behemoth stomped off with Mika following with a smile, "I didn't mean to offend you, I was just wondering."

"I didn't ask." "Your right, but can we at least try to get along? I don't want to be partnered up with Orochimaru and trying to make everything work."

*Kakuzu didn't respond except glance at her….Pein was right about her…she was unreadable sometimes but telling the truth if anything. The miser figured she was just like all other criminal female kunoichi were; bad tempered, loud, dressed like a tramp, and loved to kill.

With Mika, he couldn't see any killing instinct but he knows she's killed before from the others. She acted like a normal woman all the time, never mentioning her abilities and skills, nor even the mission objectives. It's like she wants to believe she's not a kunoichi and just a normal woman going about her daily activities.

Why he didn't know, but he wasn't complaining. She was quiet to a point and polite to him. She was by far the most tolerable partner he's ever had so hopefully this'll work and he won't be stuck with Hidan.

 _Don't kill her eh…..so far I don't have a desire to, but it's not a guarantee Pein._

* * *

*The next few days were long but the fourth night Kakuzu was in shock. He heard Mika get up during the night and approached him quietly, the miser was ready to attack the woman since he thought here she finally was showing her true colors but he was sadly mistaken.

He grunted when she gently tugged on his cloak and began unzipping it. Why he didn't stop her he didn't know but asked irritably, "What do you think you're doing?"

He saw a faint blush on her cheeks as she whispered, "I want to sleep next to you, it's cold." "Not my problem, now get away from me or die."

She just pouted and continued to go through with it and straddled him as soon as he moved his arms. "Just let me."

 _Damn it all…why did she have to say it like that….so….needy._

She unzipped her own cloak and made his eyebrow flinch, finishing her task she leaned down and tipped to the side to spoon his right side; pressing her exposed body which was thankfully clothed against his own before zipping his cloak back up.

Kakuzu growled in annoyance and she was indeed cold to the touch, no wonder she couldn't sleep. Not sure what to do with his hands he just left them lying next to his sides and going back to sleep….this is NOT what he expected to happen.

*By the next morning when he woke, she was out cold against him and from the looks of it wasn't going to wake up for a while.

 _She must be sleeping well….what is she…._

Unzipping his cloak a tad he saw her fingers tugging at the stitches on his arm, scowling he sat up with her in tow and she gasped clinging to his chest.

"What…what happened….are we under attack?"

He snorted and almost laughed seeing her head pop out of his cloak, her short hair was all over the place. "It's morning, now get off me."

His words didn't seem to register as she just yawned and cuddled his chest again, nuzzling it murmuring, "Just a few more minutes, we have time."

* * *

Kakuzu was actually tempted but enough was enough, he stood up and watched the woman stumble on the ground whining, "Hurry up or I'm leaving without you."

Frantically trying to put the blankets in her satchel she glared at the miser, "Why are you so grumpy now?" "You!"

Mika just snorted, "Just because we cuddled!?" "No! YOU cuddled, I didn't!" Mika kept on smiling at him, "It wasn't that bad was it?" "Shut up."

Giggling again she did keep quiet for the time being since he was taking this so….strangely….but the woman didn't regret going to him. She already liked him and even more so now.

 _Why am I getting so addicted to him all of a sudden, I barely even know the guy. Is this what it means for opposites to attract?_

She grunted when he stopped walking and bumped into him, "Deidara? What are you doing here?"

The artisan hopped off his clay bird with a sigh, "Easy Kakuzu, I just came to give you this. It's another bounty that's supposedly aiding the one you're after un."

Kakuzu took the scroll and nodded, but not before Mika patted him on the shoulder, "Hey Kakuzu, I'll be right back. I'm going to that stream to wake up more alright."

Scowling he watched her sprint off as Deidara chuckled, "So, how are you fairing with Mika un?" "Tolerable so far, when you two were partnered up what did she do about the cold?"

"Huh? Aside from her teeth-chattering all night un?" "Yes." "She just complained about sleeping outside….why un?"

"Just curious if she ever tried anything…..unusual…..during the night."

Deidara snorted, "Like what, run off to an inn? Nah, she's just cold natured, everyone who's been her partner can tell you the same; however, Tobi told me he tried to 'snuggle' as he put it with her but she declined un." "I see." "I wish he didn't tell me that but it's of no concern to me, well I'm gone un."

* * *

As the miser watched the artisan leave he mused. _So she never tried anything with anyone apparently….so why me?_

"Deidara already left?" He glanced down at the small woman, whose hair wasn't sticking up anymore and nodded. "Ok, let's stay at an inn this time." "No, we need to conserve our finances."

"We're almost to the next town and I'm paying so don't complain, let's go."

Sighing he just followed and reluctantly agreed; if she was paying then why not.

*He was surprised once again that she only rented one room, and gawked when he entered said room.

 _What the hell?_

"What's wrong now?" He just grunted, "One bed?" "Yeah, it's cheaper." "You don't see the problem with this?"

The woman rubbed her temples, "I know you're a man and I'm a woman, but we're just sleeping next to each other. It's no different than we've been doing with only a tiny campfire separating us aside from last night."

"That's not the point Mika." Her sapphire orbs glimmered in excitement musing, "Are you worried you're going to molest me?" "Don't be ridiculous!"

He threw his satchel down as she just gently patted his back, "Calm down Kakuzu I was only joking. Make more sense for _me_ to molest _you_ anyway….I'm going to bathe."

The miser just stood there and watched her leave with wide orbs again, "What's wrong with that woman!?"

*Sighing in content from the heat, Mika just giggled at the miser's face when she left. "Well, I wasn't actually lying so to speak so he shouldn't take it so hard. I didn't mean to say it but it came out, man I must have the hot's for him or something. Oh well, nothing will happen anyway."

 _I'm just fooling myself, he'll never see me as anything but a freak….then again…..we're all freaks if you think about it._

* * *

After bathing she was content as can be, ready to get something to eat and just entered their room to see him reading the mission scroll.

*Kakuzu glanced up and then took another take before snapping, "Have you no decency!?" It was clear Mika had no clue what he was talking about so he pointed, "Why didn't you get a robe?"

She looked down at herself but mused, "I'm covered up with the towel and not showing anything…..plus the attendant didn't have my size except extra large.

"Then get that." "What! It'll swallow me whole!" "Good!"

She rolled her eyes and stomped out, coming back with said robe and she wasn't kidding. It was WAY too big and she was having a time trying to keep it shut up top.

"Happy Mr. Kakuzu?" "Ecstatic."

*The two remained in silence for just a while until their supper arrived, then Kakuzu just had to ask since it was bugging him. "Why were you brought into this organization?"

"Um….my abilities." "That's not what I'm asking…. _why_ are you here? _How_ are you even a rogue?"

Mika sighed, "I'm not a rogue technically. I just….grew up like a normal kunoichi does in the land of snow but didn't fit in. I was actually adopted and I don't know exactly where my true birth place is. As you can see I don't do well with the cold despite growing up there, except with my own ice skill since I'm immune to it. I left there when I was an adolescent after my adopted family was killed."

Kakuzu snorted, "That's it?" "They were killed because they failed a mission! That's why I left! You of all people should understand my anger towards the feudal lords there."

The miser narrowed his gaze and growled, "How do you know about my past?" "Pein told me the basic scenario of all the other members because I wanted to know, and that's why…"

* * *

She averted her gaze and meekly finished the rest of her food as he asked, "Why what?"

"Nothing, it's silly anyway. Still, I just traveled the world on my own and always engaging in battle with other rogues. Apparently I'm just a magnet for trouble since I'm a weak looking woman, and then I met Konan. She told me of this organization and we fought just to test my skills. Neither of us was giving our all but she said I was strong and I could be useful."

"I see." "Yeah, I really just joined to have a purpose in life. Maybe accomplish something grand like world peace as Pein said. I'm still dubious about their methods though and this does give me something to do aside from trying to figure out what my next path will be."

Kakuzu nodded but said nothing more on the subject. Yes, he did understand how she felt but wasn't going to let his guard down and let her know that.

 _So she's just labeled a rogue just because she ran away from home….disgusting._

He cleared his throat and grumbled, "I'm shocked to see that you're not in the bingo book though." She rubbed the back of her head shrugging, "I guess it's because I didn't go on a killing spree. I just packed up and left so I don't know."

"Hmm makes sense I…..ahem…." "What is it?"

Kakuzu almost broke the chopsticks he was holding from the sight he was getting. When Mika put her arm down after rubbing her head the front was gapping open, the sleeve just about to fall off her shoulder….she was almost exposed.

She arched a brow and followed his line of sight before murmuring as she tried to fix it, "Well that would explain it; I didn't think small breasts like mine would distract you Kakuzu."

He snorted and was just about to state her breasts weren't small at all, at least a 34D and that's a decent size, but pursed his lips instead growling, "What are you playing at?" "What?" "This isn't a coincidence!"

Scowling Mika just rolled her eyes, "I'm not trying to expose myself to you on purpose, I told you the robe was too big." "Tch, you're such a pain."

* * *

When it came time for bed, here came the awkwardness again. "You're not spooning me again or I _will_ kill you this time." The woman just giggled, "Good night Kakuzu."

Just like the night before, he woke up with the woman touching him. He warily glanced over at her to see her sleeping form nuzzling against him again. The miser just made a face and his eyes shot open when her leg draped over his own.

He felt a lot more than he wanted to and growled in irritation again, and yet, once again made no attempt to move her. He did try to shove her away but she woke up and weakly slapped his chest, "Just let me Kuzu." He just shook his head and fell asleep trying to figure out why she was so persistent and ignoring that stupid nickname.

*Like the night before she was out cold when he awoke, but she wasn't attached to him this time and bundled under the covers.

Sighing he nudged her with his foot, "Get up already." Furrowing his brows when she just whimpered and stretched onto her back he grabbed the blankets and jerked them away, "Up I said!"

He grunted in surprise and tried to look away from the erotic scene that lay before him. Mika's robe was completely undone and only clinging to her arms, the rest…well….she was all clad in her birthday suit.

She seemed oblivious she was nude as she sleepily rubbed her eyes, "Can't we sleep in for once Kakuzu?" She would've fell asleep again if she didn't notice the blush on the miser's face, not to mention the dumfounded expression he had.

She followed his line of sight again and went wide-eyed, not sure how to react to this except calmly sit up and fix the robe before blushing even redder than the miser.

"Well…..what a great way for _you_ to start off a good morning."

She meant it as a joke but the miser just scowled before grabbing his garments and stomping into the bathroom.

 _Damn he gets pissed off so easily. I'm the one who should be having a tantrum!_

* * *

Despite this she couldn't help but think about his face, he finally took the mask off last night after she fell asleep it seemed.

 _So rugged….I didn't know he had stitches along the corners of his mouth. Great, now I REALLY like him._

*When they began their journey again, Kakuzu kept silent the whole way even though Mika tried to make small talk and show him it wasn't a big deal he saw her nude.

"Kakuzu…I sense something."

He snapped out of his stupor with a growl, "I sense it too; I believe it's our bounty." "About time, I'm ready to relieve some anger."

The miser arched a brow at her sudden change in behavior before the two shinobi appeared. "Well, I recognize those cloaks. You're the Akatsuki right?"

Mika murmured, "Depends on whose asking." Kakuzu grunted, "That's them alright, Achico and Makoto."

"How do you know our names?" The miser growled, "To collect your bounties." The smaller one snapped, "You're no match for us, Achico which one do you want?" "I'll take the weak one."

The woman groaned in annoyance, "For once I'd like not to be underestimated." "Then prove them wrong Mika."

The woman glanced up at the brute before becoming serious; she was angry right now just because of the miser.

 _Is it a crime to like a man and express it!? After everything's that happened including accidental opportunities he can't make a move to show he has SOME attraction to me!? He can't lie about it from those heated embarrassed gazes!_

*The battle was already over before it begun it would seem after they attacked, Kakuzu was surprised from how weak they were but more importantly….how strong the woman was. She proved them wrong alright.

* * *

Achico tried to pierce her in the chest with a death blow with an electric attack but she hardened her body with that steel nature and left it like that, using simple taijutsu to attack her foe and each touch she burned him with ice.

 _That's a formidable combination indeed. Making her whole body a weapon and then emitting her ice nature from the steel thus making it so cold it can leave an ice burn._

Mika let out a heavy sigh when the fight was over, lifting up her bounty before asking, "Both cash cows recognizable?" "Yeah and the nearest collection office is actually on our way back to the base."

She nodded and then they left, the brute was wary that she didn't utter a word to him until after they turned their bounties in and collected the money.

"Mika…..we're staying at another inn tonight."

Her eyes grew wide and gawked, "We are!" "Yes….why the sudden change of attitude?"

She blushed a bit before apologizing, "I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment, I was just angry but it's out of my system now thanks to our targets." "Hmph."

 _I'm glad that's over with, but at least he does seem to care about me being angry towards him since he offered for us to stay at an inn. A peace offering was a start._

*Another giddy warm bath, with the proper robe this time afterwards, but Mika was beyond hot under the collar. She tried not to keep gazing at the miser, knowing he was nude under his robe and so damn muscular.

For some reason she couldn't help herself, she wanted to take action….no….HAD….to do something.

 _No, I can't do it….he'll reject me or worse….he might even kill me for some reason. Awww damn that miser I can see the bulge!_

Kakuzu arched a brow from the heated gaze he was receiving, trying to ignore it by reading the paper but those bright sapphire orbs were just begging him to attack her.

* * *

Snorting at that absurd idea he did nothing and pondered instead. _She doesn't do anything for me so why even consider it? Her gentle nature must be the problem and…..and…..what is she doing?_

She just approached and knelt down in front of him, her hand resting on his knee and the other began to gently caress his chest through the robe.

Gritting his teeth he felt the feminine hand creep down his stomach and tugged on the sash and grabbed her wrist in a flash as it was tugged loose.

He was about to scold her but she beat him to it whispering with need as she moved her body lower, "Just…."

He didn't react fast enough when the soft palm stroked his semi-hard length, grunting from the gentle tugs and his hand latched onto her soft tresses when her mouth timidly wrapped around his length.

Kakuzu was panting hard from how damn gentle she was being, watching in a heated gaze at the small mouth working its way up and down on his now fully erected length.

He hasn't been pleasured for a very long time and practically forgotten it…..that is until now. _Damn it._

Finally gaining some of his wits about him the miser pushed her head away grumbling, "If you keep doing that I'm going to cum."

Mika just blushed and gave him a tiny smile, "Then let me~" Groaning under his breath he let her straddle him, the miser himself tugging on her sash to gain what was underneath.

She whimpered as she began to rub her clit against his throbbing cock, gently rocking back and forth clinging to his broad shoulders as he growled with need.

He himself was a bit timid when grabbed her breasts, kneading them a bit too harshly and latching his greedy mouth on a perky bud.

Mika moaned softly as he twirled his tongue around it and sucked, giving the other the same treatment as he felt her hips lift up and aligned his length against her heat.

"…..Mika."

* * *

"Just…..let me~"

He helped her ease down on his length, both groaning from how good it felt before she began to ride him. "Ka…kuzu~"

He bit her neck and gripped under her behind tightly, slowly thrusting his hips up to feel more of her tight heat on his aching cock.

The pace seemed to increase rather quickly but not before he roughly flipped them over. Mika arched her back and cried out from the new angle, wrapping her arms around the miser's neck and kissed him heatedly.

Kakuzu gave up resisting at this point, it felt too good and the woman gladly gave herself to him for whatever reason and made him smirk into the smoldering kiss. The heated tongue battle seemed to never stop until they were at their climax.

He growled in irritation but she teased him already so he couldn't hold back. He felt her nails digging along his back whimpering like mad before she arched her back with a small cry of his name.

He too let out a growl when he came, her heels digging into his hips pulling him closer and had no choice but to fill her up with his seed.

Panting heavily the miser couldn't believe what just happened, not complaining exactly, but damn it was nice. He could handle being partners if this happened more often…in fact….he looked forward to it now.

Sleep overtook him and Mika, no time to think anymore except get some more rest before journeying back to the base.

*Upon arrival they went their separate ways likes nothing happened….at least for a little while. Pein was pleased they did well on their mission and thus they became partners.

Mika was grateful since this meant no Orochimaru and she could spend more time with the miser; who in turn was rather keen on the idea surprisingly but didn't let on he was pleased.

For the next few months they remained partners, occasionally getting intimate on their missions, until one day she knew she would have to leave.

* * *

*Mika was casually sitting on a bench outside of the village they were based at in a golden yellow kimono trying to eat her ramen. She had just opened the box when a young blonde teen plopped next to her whining, "Man, it's about time I got away from them! Maybe NOW I can eat my food!"

She smirked at his personality and went wide eyed seeing his own ramen, "That looks good." He turned to her and grinned, "It's the best! Its pork ramen lady." "Can I try a piece? I'll trade you a pickled radish." "Sure."

They both chatted about nothing in particular as they ate and he made her feel enlightened. He really had a gift and was a good person all the way through.

"Thank you for joining me Naruto, I hope you make this world a better place for everyone, even me, by becoming Hokage." He smiled and held out his hand, "I will don't you worry about that Mika."

Just like that, she let the nine tails get away.

She just smiled and returned to her partner with a small smile, though a sad one.

The miser was sitting reading the paper like he usually does when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzling his cheek, "This'll be our last mission."

He didn't say anything yet, but the tensing of his shoulders said it all, he didn't want her to leave but he knew it was going to happen after he found out she was going to bear a child….his child.

"Have you informed Pein?" "I did and it's all been worked out; no one knows about me in this organization so we'll be safe." "I see…I wish you safe travels."

"Come with me?"

"You know I can't, I'm a fugitive in the bingo book and easily recognizable. You're just labeled a traitor and nothing more."

* * *

Mika frowned but she knew he was right and rested her head against his shoulder, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Not likely."

Nothing much was said after that, except the two bonding one last time before she left the next morning. She looked back one last time with a loving smile at the miser, such a short time they shared but a lifetime of memories.

*Mika settled down in a quaint little village that needed some shinobi to help protect them from larger nations, which she was more than qualified for, in return for a quite peaceful life with her newborn son.

When asked who the father was she replied he was a strong shinobi who died in battle for the greater good; which sadly came true not too long after when she gathered information in secret about the Akatsuki….mostly to see if the miser was alright.

She shed her tears in the beginning but it was bound to happen to the Akatsuki members, one by one they would have been killed but she didn't believe it to be this soon.

As she put on her ninja gear she deftly snuck away after leaving her son with the neighbor stating she had a private matter to attend to.

After many days journey she made it to the leaf village before infiltrating it. She wore a mask to hide her face when she found the medical room and her lover's body on the table.

Taking a deep breath she tenderly caressed his face before the doors slammed open, "Stop right there trespasser!"

The Hokage Tsunade waltzed in growling, "Did you honestly think you could come into this village without being unnoticed!?"

Mika just stood her ground and murmured, "I'm not naïve….I just came here for one thing." The older woman snarled, "If you think we'll let you take that rogue's abilities you got another thing coming."

Mika snorted, "I'm not allowing anyone to desecrate his body. I'm going to lay him to rest like any honorable shinobi should."

With that said she hurled his body over her shoulder and exploded half of the building with one steel punch and rushing back to safety.

*They lost her trail at some point but she was satisfied none the less as she arrived to her new home; she made a grave for the miser and sealed his body with chakra restraints to ensure no one could take his abilities.

She was pleased the leaf ninja didn't have time to examine his body and discover his secrets but still, she fetched her son and placed some flowers on his grave in front of the marker.

Kakuzu deserved to rest in peace like a noble shinobi.

"I'll meet you on the other side one day Kakuzu, but as of now thanks for letting me~ I'm going to live a new life for us with our son."

 **Finish**


End file.
